Beautiful Day
by XTC7898
Summary: It's been a year since the Winter Soldier pulled his target from the river. A year since Steve Rogers last saw his best friend. And now, maybe it's time for them to meet again. Takes place after Captain America: The Winter Soldier with references to Avengers: Age of Ultron. Stucky, so slash. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 1**

The first one he approached was Stark. It was the one year anniversary of the day the soldier had dragged his target from the river.

 _The target's name is Steve._

The man shook his head, clearing his thoughts. There would be time later for that. Now he was standing at the front door of the massive Stark tower. Hesitantly, he reached for the intercom.

"It's James Barnes," the ex-Soviet soldier spoke quietly. It had taken him months to get used to calling himself James Barnes. "The Winter Soldier" wasn't really a proper name and "Bucky" didn't fit the man quite yet.

An automated voice crackled over the intercom. "Please come in. Mr. Stark will be out shortly to meet you."

James exhaled shakily. This was it. He was about to be thrown back into a world with secret organizations and superheroes. A soft click from the door indicated it was unlocked. For an instant, his resolve wavered. Was this really necessary?

Steve. He had to find Steve. Something told him "Bucky" was with Steve. And so, James had to find Steve. There was no alternative. The Winter Soldier opened the door.

"Ahh, Sergeant Barnes. Never thought I'd see you here." An awkward silence followed. "Um, anyway. What can I help you with?" The multi-billionaire/genius/superhero spread his hands.

"I'm looking for Steve Rogers."

 _Half hour later…_

"Let me get this straight. You want me to help you stalk Cap.," Tony deadpanned. The Winter Soldier nodded. "'K then. Let's get started."

A crash sounded. The Winter Soldier was sure he jumped at least three feet in the air while Stark only groaned. "Hey, what did you break?!" A second later, a slim brunette appeared in the doorway of the room.

"I'm sorry, but Captain Rogers scared me while I was training. I lost control and the wall is… kind of broken?" Wanda Maximoff trailed off. The billionaire groaned again.

"You know what? You're turning into Thor. You're just doing this so I can relive the old days, with Mjolnir breaking everything… You know that's what this is," Tony muttered, his hands flailing at the air. The Scarlet Witch hid an amused smile.

"By the way, the captain is looking for you," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared. Since Dr. Cho had announced that her brother was on his way towards recovery, Wanda had been almost scarily cheerful and open towards the other Avengers.

"You know, I'm still wondering if you tricked me into letting you guys stays at my place with your mind control thingy," Stark yelled back. "And tell Rogers that he can–" Stark paused, glancing at Barnes, who had been sitting silently in the corner. Hearing the name of the man he had been searching for, Barnes started. Seeing the question in Tony's eyes, he shook his head violently. He longed to meet this Steve but he wasn't ready yet. He didn't know himself well enough. Stark nodded once. "Tell Rogers I'll find him on his level. I need to finish something first."

"Whatever you say, old man," Wanda's reply came from the next room.

"Ugh, I am sooo not old. Anyway," Tony turned towards James. "You can stay here until you figure something out. It'll be easier if you want to learn about Cap. Jarvis, tell the man how to get to the guest level." To the Winter Soldier, he said, "I need to talk to Steve, but I'll help you stalk him once we're done. Sound good?" Barnes nodded. "Awesome. See you in a few." And with that, the insane scientist was gone.

"Hello, I am Jarvis. I will show you to your rooms, sir," the same automated voice echoed through the room. "Please follow the hallway towards your left…"

 _Check guest room 3. Up one floor, third door on the left. I swear this isn't a prank. Maybe._

Steve fought back a groan as he stared down at the slip of paper Stark had left him with. They had been chatting about the changes Fury was planning on making to the Helicarrier when Stark had suddenly excused himself, leaving him with this slip of paper. And apparently, Stark wanted him to check guest room 3. Which may or may not be a prank. Heaving a sigh, Steve headed towards the elevator.

Up one floor, third door on the left, Steve repeated. Up one floor, third door– ah. Here it was. Slinging his shield off his back, he crept towards the door. After all, you could never be sure with Stark. Especially when he leaves suddenly for no apparent reason. Steve winced as he remembered the time Stark had "accidentally" built a complex system pulley system to hold up a trashcan full of ice water in his room. He also "accidentally" hooked up a sensor so that the trashcan would dump its contents on anyone wearing blue tights. So Steve had accidentally put a dent in Stark's head. Accidentally.

Anyway, now he was in front of guest room 3 and he was NOT being soaked again. Taking a deep breath, Steve braced himself and launched himself at the door. It flew open with an impressive bang. Steve paused. No water. No massive machine in the middle of the room. It looked like all the other guest rooms, a bed, dresser, TV, and kitchenette. And then Steve spotted the man sitting on the bed.

"Bucky?"

The Winter Soldier had been meditating. After spending a year with Buddhist monks in Nepal, meditation had become part of his daily routine. So when the door was nearly knocked off its hinges, the Winter Soldier only flinched. A year ago, the whole building would have been annihilated, but lucky for Stark, the Winter Soldier was feeling calmer, zen-er. And then a familiar voice spoke.

"Bucky?" His eyes snapped open.

"Steve." His mouth moved independently, out of pure instinct. It wasn't what the Winter Soldier would have said, but maybe Bucky would have said it. And then there wasn't anymore time to reflect on why he would have said it because he was immediately crushed into a hug by none other than Captain America.

 _Bucky sighed as he clutched Steve tighter. Another fight. He didn't understand why, why anyone would want to hurt Steve. But it didn't matter. He would protect Steve from everyone. Bucky buried his head into Steve's hair as the shorter boy wrapped his own arms around his friend, his grip surprisingly strong for his small size._

"Ahh!" A shout escaped his lips. Not one of pain though, one of realization, of remembering. He clenched his eyes shut, and the memories continued.

 _Crying when Steve was sick… going to dances with Steve… wishing he could tell Steve...enlisting...waiting for the result of Steve's experiment...feeling so proud of Steve...fighting alongside Captain America...falling._

Steve bit his lip as he watched Bucky. His eye were shut, his face contorting. Bucky smiled, frowned, and smiled again. Reaching out, Steve cupped the back of Bucky's head. He just wanted to take in every detail on his face, before Bucky woke up and became the Winter Soldier.

Bucky's eyes flew open. His gray eyes widened as he met Steve's blue ones, but he didn't look away. "I–I remember now."

Steve stared. "Bucky?"

"Yeah, Stevie. I remember," a small smile graced his lips. This felt right.

"Hey old man, you want to come with me and Wanda to spy on Cap and Bucky?" Pietro Maximoff called. Ever since Bucky had recovered his memories, his and Steve's relationship had gone back to the way it was before WWII, and spying on the two had become a new favorite pastime for the rest of the team.

"I–I'M NOT OLD!" Clint howled. He paused. He really wanted to shoot Pietro. And he also really wanted to spy on Steve and Bucky. Perhaps he could do both if he went with the twins. "Hold up! I'm coming!"

"Yeah, well, hurry up! Geez, can't you keep up old man?" Clint wanted his bow and arrows. He really did. But he was here on a short visit to help Pietro recover, so putting the silver haired child back in the infirmary would be counterintuitive. So for now, he wouldn't put holes in Pietro's head and torso. For now.

"Are you sure they can't see us? Old man, these disguises are pretty bad," Pietro declared loudly. The three superheroes were hiding behind fake plants in the corner of the cafe Steve and Bucky were eating at.

"Shut up. I'd like to see you–mmph."

"Shh," Wanda hissed, removing her hand from Clint's mouth. "They will hear us you idiots." Clint resorted to giving Pietro the death glare.

"I, umm, have something to, umm, tell you," Steve stuttered out. Bucky nodded cautiously. After all, what could make the Captain America nervous?

"I do too."

"Umm, okay. I'll go first. I, um, I think…" Steve tugged at his fingers. Bucky nodded.

"What? You think what?"

"I've been thinking… that, um,.. you know…"

"Stevie. I can't read your mind. Just say it."

"I know that, um, that people back then, um, would, um, but now, it's, um, different, um, you know?"

"Stevie, SPIT IT OUT."

"I'M GAY!" The entire cafe turned to stare at Steve's cry. Steve winced, covering his mouth. A bright red blush creeped up his neck and ears. "Imsorryijustpanickedand–"

"Stevie, it's okay. I'm too."

"WHAT?!"

"OHMYGOD I TOTALLY CALLED IT!" Pietro Maximoff squealed. "YESSSSS, 20 bucks, Wanda. I WIN." Bucky and Steve stared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 2**

What was wrong with this blasted contraption?! Steve growled at the slim black and silver tie hanging limply from his neck. At one point in his life, he had been able to tie it perfectly, but now his fingers betrayed him. And his shirt was slightly wrinkled in the back. Was that bad? And what if his shoes weren't perfectly polished? Oh my god, what if Bucky said no? Steve would probably die then. Maybe he could throw himself into the river. That would be effective.

"No, Rogers, stay calm. Think positive. Think POSITIVE," Steve coached himself. "NOOO, WHAT IF HE SAYS NO?!" Steve moaned. His calm facade had lasted less than one nanosecond. "I–ahhhhhhh! I can't do this!" His frantic gaze searched the room, looking for something he couldn't identify. And then he saw the clock. 6:01. "AHHHHHHHH, oh my goodness, I'm going to be late!" And he was out the door.

"Did anyone one else just see that?!" Clint demanded. "Cap was LATE?! I thought he was, like, physically incapable of being, like, UNperfect." Clint glanced over his shoulder when he didn't get a response. And realized Pietro had already left the room with his sister, no doubt already at the restaurant where Steve and Bucky were planning on eating. A faint call of "keep up, old man" confirmed his suspicions. "Ugh. Did I really ask Laura if we could adopt the twins?" The SHIELD agent demanded at the empty room. Slowly getting up from his position at the window directly across from Steve's room, Clint shook out his legs and slowly jogged towards the door.

Bucky Barnes stared at his left arm. What if Steve didn't like him like he was now, with only one flesh arm? What if Steve didn't like _like_ him at all? Bucky felt like hyperventilating. His metal fingers drummed rapidly against the table. And then he realized he had pushed too hard and now there were four rather large dents in the table. Which belonged to the restaurant and was probably expensive. He hated his self-control.

A familiar voice spoke. "Hey, Bucky." Bucky glanced up, swallowing nervously.

"Hey Steve."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Steve apologized.

"No, no, no. You're fine. You, um, look nice," Bucky muttered quietly. The blonde blushed.

"Thanks. You too. The green looks, um, nice on you," said Steve, gesturing at the tie that the rested on Bucky's chest.

"You said you had something you wanted to tell me?" Bucky asked, remembering why Steve had asked him out to eat. It wasn't a _date_ or anything. Of course not. They were just two _friends_ , as much as Bucky hated it, meeting to discuss something.

"Yeah," Steve nodded, his head bobbing up and down nervously. "But, ah, let's eat first. We can talk about it after we eat." Bucky nodded his consent and soon the conversation turned to differences between the 1940s and the 2010s.

"Hey, Bucky?" Steve asked. His old friend nodded absently. "I've been thinking, and I, um, realized that," and here Steve's gaze became fixated on the tablecloth, "I realized that...imkindofinlovewithyou." Steve paused, inhaling deeply. But before Bucky even had a chance to process his sentence, Steve continued. "Sowillyoubemyboyfriend?" Steve finished, finally glancing at Bucky, his face tomato red. Bucky stared.

"I'm sorry, I was spaced out. Can you repeat?" Bucky winced at his own words, feeling that Steve had just made some sort of confession.

Steve moaned, burying his bright red face in his hands. He wasn't sure he had enough self-confidence to make his confession again.

But in the end, Steve made his confession and asked the question again and Bucky agreed enthusiastically and then after that, neither of them really paid attention to anything else besides the other, so they didn't notice three giggling figures creep out the door, whispering about getting good blackmail.

 _One year later…_

Adriane Stark gurgled happily in her mother's arms, oblivious of her surroundings. Her mother gently shushed her, a bright smile crossing her face as she beamed at the two men on the stage. "Shh, baby, Uncle Bucky and Uncle Stevie are about to get married," Pepper Pots whispered to her daughter. Adriane only laughed, reaching out to tug on her Aunt Nat's hair.

"You may now kiss the groom/bride," the Buddhist monk from Nepal (the one Bucky had lived with) pronounced. Steve and Bucky wasted no time in following his instructions. They hugged and kissed, then hugged and kissed again. And then the rest of the Avengers were upon them, armed with congratulations and hugs.

 _Five years later…_

"Bucky, will you take Mira to the mall? She needs new clothes. And she needs to be out of the tower while we set up for her surprise birthday party," Steve Rogers called for his husband. The mighty Captain America stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his star-spangled apron covered in flour. "And I still need to finish her cake."

"Sure, Stevie. Make sure it's perfect, okay?" Bucky appeared from the living room. He grinned at Steve. Laughing at his husband in an apron, Bucky sauntered into the kitchen. "You have flour all over your face," Bucky laughed, stealing a kiss. "Anyway, we'll get going now. Mira! Honey, we're going shopping!" Bucky hollered.

"Okay daddy. I'm coming!" A small girl appeared from the bedrooms. Mira Barnes-Rogers grinned at her dads, her green eyes sparkling. The seven year old ran to Steve and hugged his leg briefly quickly letting go to run to her other dad. "Okay, now I'm ready!" Bucky and Steve laughed at the adorableness of their daughter, Steve waving as Bucky and Mira stepped out the front door. Smiling happily, Steve crossed the room to the window, gazing out at the city. He could see Bucky and Mira walking out of the Stark tower, Bucky reaching down to hold Mira's small hand. A content sigh escaping his lips, Steve admired the perfect blue sky before returning to work on Mira's cake. It was a beautiful day.

 **A/N** _Hey guys, thank you so much for reading! Please review!_


End file.
